


Roman Ducks Out

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sorta happy ending, Creativitwins, Deceit and Virgil are just mentioned and Roman is not actually in it but it's about him, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers for new episode, something I wrote because I had FEELINGS about the new video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Roman Ducks Out!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555948
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings and this is what it looked like he did and I projected all my feelings onto Remus because I could've made a Tumblr post about it but that would mean dealing with people trying to reason with me and I don't want that right now

"I'm gonna go check on Roman"

That's what Patton had promised, and that's what he was trying to do, but the prince was nowhere to be found. 

He checked his room. 

Nothing. 

He checked the kitchen. 

Nothing. 

He checked the imagination. 

Nothing. 

Patton knew who he had to ask, the one person he could ask, and get a definitive answer from anyways. So he made his way to where the dark sides reside. And he walked down the hallway until he reached a bright green door. 

Preparing himself for the side on the other side, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then he gently knocked on the painted wood.

knock. 

knock.   
  
knock. 

There was no answer. So he knocked again. Harder this time. He had to find Roman and this was his only hope. 

Knock!

Knock! 

Knock! 

Once again there was no reply, so he knocked again. This time he knocked so hard that one of his knucks began to bleed. He was desperate. 

KNOCK! 

KNOCK!

KNOCK! 

The door swung open, banging against the hallway wall. It startled Patton, but he didn't allow it to effect him for long, he had to talk to the person in the room. 

He stepped into the room, confused at what he found. Remus, was curled up on the floor, his head, in his hands, resting on his knees as he sobbed. Patton made his way to him, crouching in front of him. 

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?", He asked, putting on the dad voice that he had perfected. 

"Why should I tell you? You won't care! None of you care!", Remus, lifting his head to look at him, spat out between sobs, he was shaking, and Patton wanted to wrap an arm around him, to console him, but he knew that it would make things worse. 

"Of course I care. Please tell me so I can help", Patton said softly, trying to coax it out of him. 

"If you cared you would've stopped him, you could've stopped him, but you didn't and now..now he's..he's", Remus broke into another bout of sobs, he put his head down again, looking away from Patton. 

"Who? Who could I have stopped? And what happened? What did he do?", Patton asked, he was confused by the Duke's words. 

"R-roman, you could've stopped him, before he.. he..", Remus didn't even bother looking up at him, too upset at both him and Janus. 

"What did he do?", Patton asked, more scared than he had been a few moments ago with Thomas. 

"He.. ducked out. He came and he- he said bye, that now I could be creativity, all by myself.. and then he left!", Remus cried harder now. 

Patton was shocked, he fell down, now sitting on the floor, not able to quite wrap his mind around what Remus just said. Once he did he knew he had to tell the others, he couldn't let Remus do it. Even if he didn't like Remus, he wouldn't submit him to something like that. 

"You know what the worst part is?", Remus asked, looking up and wiping his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears and the black mascara streaks running down his cheeks. He didn't continue until Patton made eye contact with him. 

"The worst part is, I can't blame him. I'm mad, and I miss him, but I can't blame him for doing it. It's been on his mind for a while now. He talked about as if it were a joke. Telling me that he wasn't really needed for videos anymore, that he just ruined them, and it didn't matter what he suggested, you all shut him down. So no, I can't blame him, but I am still sad", Remus told him, his voice steady, his tone serious, he didn't sound like himself when he spoke, he sounded more like Logan, and it was almost scary to listen to.

But Patton did listen to it. And he couldn't believe it. They didn't treat Roman like that, did they? 

As if he could hear Patton's thoughts Remus spoke up again, "You did do it. Quite a lot. Actually, y'all telling me out right that you didn't want me there was probably better than what you did to him. But it doesn't matter now, he's gone" 

"But.. but we can get him back right? And apologize?", Patton asked. The frown on Remus' face became deeper, his whole demeanor seemed to be darker than it ever had before. 

"Even if you did get him back, though it's virtually impossible, do you really think an apology is all that he deserves? Do you think that an apology will fix everything?! Do you?! Because you're wrong, an apology is only the first step, and until you figure out the rest, you might as well not even look for him", Remus stood up, and Patton followed suit, meeting him eye to eye, "I answered your questions, now get out of my room, I have a brother to mourn"

"He's not dead", Patton said as he walked out the door. 

"No, he's not physically, but emotionally, he might as well be", Remus said, grabbing the door knob, and glaring at Patton, "If you would just use those four eyes of yours, and if Janus had just... if he had just, stopped and listened to what Roman was saying, we wouldn't be in this mess, so get out of my room, and get out of this hallway, it's not for the _good_ guys. "

Patton didn't reply, he just turned away and made his way out of the dark side hallway, his thoughts raging. 

"Oh, and also", Remus called after him, Patton looked over his shoulder at him, "Tell Janus, that if he's a traitor too, he can move his room"

Patton nodded and continued walking away. He had to go tell the others. He had to tell Thomas. 

* * *

Remus locked his door, tears falling from his eyes again, but this time they weren't as violent, they weren't sobs that wracked his body and made his throat raw. They were just there, in the background of everything else, so many emotions raging through his head. 

He knew where his brother would have gone. He knew where to look. But he also knew Roman didn't want to be found. That if he were to go where Roman was, the others would be quick to follow, since they watched his every move. 

He was thinking this over, when another person knocked on his door. 

"Go away, I'm not in the mood", Remus called out, plopping down on his bed. 

"Remus, let me in", The person behind the door called. Remus sighed and stood up, if it were anyone else he'd curse at them to go away. He'd throw trash at them or even just ignore them, but not him. He couldn't ignore this side. 

"Logan, as you may know I'm in a very bad state right now, and I'd prefer not to talk. If you think I was too harsh on Patton, I don't want to hear it, okay?", Remus said as he opened the door. 

Logan said, not looking up at the taller side, his head was almost turned downwards. "I don't think you were too harsh on Patton"

"You don't?!?", Remus asked surprised. He knew that other Roman, Logan was the only side who actually understood him, but he didn't expect him to take his side. 

"No, I think it was something he needed to hear. As for me, I've been pushed to the side as Roman had been, and I would like to help you find him", Logan told him, stepping past him and into the room, "That is if you don't blame me for his mental state as well?"

Remus closed the door, and turned back towards Logan, thinking. He didn't blame Logan. He was usually oblivious to other's emotions, as was his nature, so he couldn't blame him. And he knew Roman wouldn't either. 

"If I thought you had been hurting Roman, I would have had him break up with you, or at least tried to convince him", Remus told him. 

"So you'll let me help?", Logan asked, not looking at Remus, he had his head turned away. 

"Yeah, I think I could use your help, actually", Remus told him, and it was then that Logan finally looked at him, and Remus saw what the logical side had been trying to hide. 

Logan was crying. And he had been for a while, probably since Patton had told him and he was alone, if Remus was to go off his puffy red eyes and the tear streaks on his cheeks. 

"Thank God. I thought you weren't going to let me help, and I was going to be stuck with the others, who I don't think care that much, because none of them seem to be all that upset, shocked mostly, and they aren't actually doing anything about it, even though I told them we should start looking and trying to find him like we did with Virgil but they weren't, and I need to find him, Remus, that's why I came to you because I figured you'd understand", Logan told him, the tears getting thicker and more frequent as he went on.

Remus handed Logan a tissue, that he had pulled out of the air, being able to summon stuff was really handy sometimes, and lead Logan over to the bed to sit down.

"Don't worry, I know exactly where to start", Remus told him. Putting an arm around his shoulders, trying to console him. 

Logan nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go back to your room, make yourself presentable, wash your face, and wait for the redness and swelling in your eyes to go down, and then I need you to go back to the other sides, and pretend you don't care. Postpone their search"

Logan looked up at him like he was insane.  
"You want me to do what?"

"I need a distraction. I need them to stop watching me, because if one of them follows me, Roman's not coming back, I can guarantee it", Remus told him. 

"And where is Roman? Where are you going?"

"To a very, very old section of the imagination"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read Logan go off on some of the other sides? Here you go!

Patton walked away from Remus. His thoughts raging. They hadn't done all that to Roman, he knew they hadn't. But he would still apologize and it would be fine. 

Or would it? Remus said that an apology isn't all that's needed to fix this situation, but what else was there?

He shook his head and continued to the main room, both the dark and light sides were allowed here, so he knew he'd find most of them. 

And he did. Virgil was in the corner next to the outlet, charging his phone while he played on it. Deceit, Janus, was sitting on the couch, flipping through a book. And Logan, was sitting in a chair, looking at Patton as though he was anxious to hear how Roman was, since Patton promised to take care of it. 

He allowed himself to wonder why Logan would be so anxious to know if Roman was okay or not, but after a few seconds he stopped and clapped his hands to get there attention, as though he was a kindergarten teacher. 

They looked up at him, other then Logan who already had been. 

"I have some kinda bad news", Patton said, trying to not scare them too bad. 

"What is it Patton?", Logan asked, his tone as neutral as ever, but the words came out a bit strained. 

"I went to ask Remus where Roman was because I couldn't find him", Patton began, all of them nodded, so he continued, "And he told me that Roman ducked out"

Logan fell out of his chair. 

They all turned to look at him. He stood up quickly, dusting himself off, and straightening his tie. 

"I'm fine", Logan told them, and gestured for Patton to continue, but Janus watched him, wondering why he lied, and why he could do it so easily. 

"If you say so", Patton told him, "Well, Remus said it was our fault, and that we could have stopped it."

"What? Why would it be our fault that Princey split?", Virgil asked. 

"He hasn't seen the video?", Janus asked, Logan shook his head. 

"Well, yeah, we were a bit harsh on him earlier, but he was being kinda mean to Janus", Patton said, not stopping long enough for anyone to add anything, "But Remus said this has been going on for a little while. He said Roman joked about ducking out. That we pushed him to the side and didn't value his opinions"

"That's stupid. We listen to him all the time", Virgil said.

Logan frowned, "Do you really think that? Because y'all ignore Roman constantly. Patton and Janus really didn't help his mental state during the video today either"

"Hey, you were there too", Patton said. 

"Yeah, and I corrected him, but you and Thomas shut him down. And then you sided with the one person you told him he couldn't trust. You believed the person you told him was a liar. ", Logan said, turning to look at Patton. 

Patton couldn't understand it. So it was his fault. But it couldn't possibly be. Was it Janus' fault? No, he didn't even do that much. 

"He made fun of me first", Janus told Logan, "I trusted him with information and he laughed at me. All I did, was give him a taste of his own medicine"

"Yes, because taking a cheap shot at both him and his brother was okay. If you think what he did was truly terrible, then why would you then stoop to that level? ", Logan asked him, but continued before Janus could speak, "No, I'm done reasoning, it doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we find Roman"

"If he doesn't want to be around us, leave him be. Why should we look for him?", Virgil asked. 

"That's surprising coming from you, Anxiety", Logan said. 

"Why's that?", Virgil asked, not missing how Logan had addressed him. 

"Because we looked for you, when you ducked out, but you don't think Roman's important enough to look for?"

"I never said that. I said we should leave him alone, if he wants to be alone"

"That is the last thing you do for someone with a poor mental state! You're anxiety, how do you not know that?", Logan was doing his best to keep his voice level and at a normal volume. 

"What do you mean poor mental state? Roman was bouncing everywhere this morning singing and smiling, he's fine", Virgil told him. 

"Wow, I didn't know that people with mental issues couldn't sing. Hey, Janus, did you know that?", Logan asked, "What about you Patton? Did you know people who are sad can't sing?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it", Virgil interrupted Logan before he could go on, his voice was low, and it was obvious to everyone in the room that his fight or flight had just been activated. 

"Stop it! Both of you", Patton said, "This isn't helping anything! Logan you need to apologize to Virgil and then we can move on"

"I need to apologize? He's the one being ablelistic! He's the one who's refusing to look for Roman! He's being a hypocrite! But I need to apologize? For what? Pointing out the obvious?", Logan yelled. He rarely ever yelled. Especially not at Patton. 

The room was still and completely silent for several seconds before Patton pointed at the stairs. 

"Go. To. Your. Room", He said slowly. 

"If I leave y'all are never going to look for Roman, I'm not stupid", Logan spat at him. 

"Go to your room, now. I'll tell Thomas what happened, and then we'll make a plan, and start looking for him tomorrow", Patton told him. 

"Tomorrow? Who knows how far he'll get by tomorrow?", Logan said. 

"I said go. So go", Patton said sternly, not even looking at Logan anymore. 

"You know what", Logan said standing up, "Maybe Roman had the right idea ducking out, you guys don't seem to care all that much. Maybe I'll join him". With that he left the main room and towards his room. 

"Are you okay, Patton?", Virgil asked. 

"I'm fine. I need to go tell Thomas, so if you'll excuse me", Patton told him, sinking out. 

* * *

Logan entered his room, slamming the door shut. He leaned up against it and he could feel the tears already rolling down his face. Slowly he sunk down to the floor. 

He hated emotions, especially when they were the ones like this. Crying was his least favorite way to emote. 

But it's not like he could help it. He was sad and angry. 

Sad about Roman ducking out. And angry that the others didn't care. Why did they act like he was overreacting? Roman is essential part of their system and Thomas needs him. 

Logan needed him. 

He really, really needed him. 

The more he thought about it the more he cried. Sobs wracked his body and he felt like he was dying. Why are there people who like to cry? Logan would never understand them. 

He reminded himself that he had to breathe, although it wasn't quite working at the moment. But once he did calm down he stood back up. Ignoring the fact that he was shaking, knowing it was just from crying ,he left his room, and without hesitation stepped over the threshold that leads to the dark sides. 

Logan was going to talk to Remus. None of the others knew how close the twins actually were, but Logan did. And he knew that if anyone would know where Roman was, it would be Remus. And even if he didn't, at least he would probably help him. 

He reached the bright green door he was looking for and he knocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> My Tumblr is a respecting Roman zone, so don't come and try to tell me why he was in the wrong, because he was, but so were Patton and Deceit and even Thomas.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))

Logan left Remus' room, and prepared himself for what he had to do. It would take every bit of self control that he had to do this, but he knew it was important. And maybe trusting Remus would come back to bite him, but right now it was his only option. 

He reached his own bedroom and immediately stepped inside and locked the door. He sat down on his bed, attempting to calm himself down and get in the mindset he needed to be in. If he's going to lie to all of them he has to prepare, especially when it comes to Janus, he was going to be the hardest to trick, but Logan was going to try. He had to. 

It was almost fifteen minutes later, when he finally stood up. He made his way to the small bathroom attached to his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Some of the swelling in his eyes and gone down, and his face wasn't as red, but he still washed his face, like Remus had suggested. When be was done he stepped back into his room. He picked up his phone, sending Remus a message, telling him he was about to go back downstairs. 

And then, he took a moment to breathe and steady himself, before leaving his room and joining the others. 

When he reached the common room, Patton was back and Janus and Virgil were sitting around him, talking about something. 

They didn't notice Logan, so he cleared his throat, loudly, to draw their attention toward him. 

He was not ready for the frowns on their faces, even though he suspected it. But still he kept a neutral expression and was about to speak when Patton spoke. 

"Logan, if you're not here to apologize, go back to your room".

Logan could feel his anger boiling up, but he put a lid on it and spoke calmly, "I am here to apologize"

"Then go ahead", Patton said. 

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for and I was acting irrationally", Logan told them, "Virgil, I should not have said that you were being a hypocrite or that you don't think finding Roman is important. And Patton I apologize for putting so much of the blame on you. Janus, I should have tried to see the situation from your point of view, I'm sorry" 

Virgil nodded, accepting the apology. Janus frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Patton on the other hand smiled. 

"You're forgiven. I'm glad you realized what you said was wrong.", He said. 

"Of course. And I think the idea to wait until tomorrow to look for Roman is a great idea. Should I help you plan?", Logan asked. 

"Yes, we could use a bit of logic here", Patton smiled. 

"Of course, so tell me what you've thought of so far", Logan sat down next to Patton. 

Patton began to talk him through what they were discussing and Logan pretended like he was listening, but really he was thinking about how he was going to stop them from searching for longer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Janus looking at him, he looked very confused. 

* * *

Remus had to leave now or it would be too late. Logan had just texted that he was on his way downstairs and so he needed to go before the others decided to check on him. 

He walked over to the door at the very back of his room.

His entrance to the imagination. 

He opened it and stepped into the open field. It was covered in brown, dead grass that was planted into black dirt, dead flowers popped up out of the ground and tried to grab his feet as he walked. 

This field had taken sometime to get perfect, but it was his least favorite part of the imagination. It only existed so that others would stay out of his half, it was around the borders. The only person to ever get through it with only a little trouble was Roman. 

The other sides still thought they hated each other, which is what they had wanted. Patton would have gotten into Roman if he knew, and Janus would have told Remus to stop playing with a *light* side.

So Remus and Roman lied, and put on a show for them all. A show so good that even Janus didn't question them. 

Remus shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He reached the end of the field and walked past the first tree meaning he was getting close to the forest in the center of the imagination. It was still a long way from there to where he was going, but he was sure he could reach it by the end of the night. 

He just had to keep going. And going. And going. 

Remus kept going, until he reached the end of the forest, and he stepped into his favorite section of the imagination. 

The giant's village. He smiled as giant men and women and people who weren't either walked past him, making him bounce and jostle on the ground. 

Despite this he continued on his way, reaching the building in the center of the village, a clock tower. He entered it, through a door he and Roman had added to the bottom of it, just for them, and climbed the stairs to where the clockwork was. But it wasn't the clock he was looking for, it was what was sitting behind it. A family of Robins. 

"Hello!", Remus called, walking up to the birds. 

"Remus, what are you doing here?", The mother asked. 

"I wanted to know if I could get a ride. I'm looking for my brother", Remus told her, explaining what happened. 

"Oh my! Well of course we'll help!", The mother exclaimed, she turned to her husband, "I'll go with Remus, you watch the eggs, okay?"

"Of course. Stay safe", He told her, he then turned to Remus, "I wish you luck, it's not going to be easy to get that far, and my wife can not take you farther than lake"

"Thank you, and that's actually farther than I thought, so that's good!", Remus said. 

"Are you ready?", The mother bird asked, making her way to the hole at the top of the building that they used to come and go. 

"Yep!", Remus said. The bird sat down so he could climb into her back, and with one more goodbye they took off. 

* * *

Roman sat down on the steps in front of the dilapidated throne. He looked around the room that used to be grand and full of life. But now it was just an old thrown room, forgotten about for two decades. The carpets and crests were molded, having been rained on through the whole in the ceiling. 

The cobblestone walls were covered in moss. The castle had been abandoned for too long, shoved to the side, just as Roman had been. 

He thought about how much this castle used to mean to _him_. How beautiful it used to be, decked out in the varying shades of red and green. How lively it was when the people of the near by village would dress up and come to the balls that were held. 

But those weren't even his memories. Not really. The person those memories belonged to had been gone for a while now. The people who used to come to the parties here no longer loved near by. 

Roman looked at the thrown behind him. Made completely out of silver, with red and green cushions placed onto to it. He could bring himself to sit in it. He didn't deserve to. Though it didn't really matter now, it was broken, somehow cracked down the center, perfectly in half, the cushions were sliced and feathers were strung about. 

He looked away from it. From all of it. Choosing instead to look at the toy in his hand. 

It was a stuffed rabbit. It was brown with dark blue accents and circles around it's eyes that looked like glasses. Logan had given it to him. His boyfriend had created the rabbit, having put what little creativity he could into it. And Roman loved it. 

The more he stared at the rabbit and the more he thought about Logan the more he cried. He hadn't had the time to say goodbye. 

No

He didn't want to say goodbye. Logan would have stopped him. He would have used logic to convince Roman to stay and he didn't want that. But he also didn't want Logan to be hurt. To be stuck with the other. 

"I'm sorry, Lo, I'm so sorry", Roman whispered through his sobs, he raised the bunny up to his face and gave it a small kiss as though it was actually Logan. 

He hugged the bunny tight as he cried, tomorrow he would explore the rest of the castle, but for tonight he would cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> The Logan-rabbit was inspired by art by my sister https://needscaffeine.tumblr.com/post/617046033921359872/my-sister-made-these-she-said-roman-needed-to , that's the link to it and her Instagram is @worms_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine 
> 
> but if you only use that information to tell me why Roman hadn't been being mistreated to the point where he literally didn't want to give input, don't please, I'm too emotional for that right now, thanks


End file.
